(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates to sanding devices and, more particularly, to a floating head sanding device useful to provide precision finishes to a product surface.
Sanders have a wide variety of applications extending from everyday home use to aerospace applications for composite technologies, or for use on fiberglass boat holes. Particular types of products and materials may require more of a precision finish to achieve optimum functionality. The size and shape of the product may also dictate types of sanders, the type of finish, etc. Sanding techniques may also very in accordance with the nature of the product, materials or desired finish.
In some cases large products may require the use of automated hand sanders to achieve the desired finish. While the equipment to perform such operations is readily available, the human operation of such equipment, particulary over extended periods, can lead to injuries or disabilities to workers operating such equipment. Where, for example, the surface to be sanded is above the worker, the worker will typically hold the sander above his chest or head, supporting the weight of the sander while pressing the sander against the worker surface. The position weight and vibration of the sander can stress and pressure the worker""s body in manner to cause injury over periods of such sanding activity. As many companies recognize a safe and comfortable work environment is not only in the interest of workers, but also in the interest of companies who rely upon those workers to perform skilled or touch work.
Accordingly, there exists a need to devise equipment to facilitate the extended operation of sanders without jeopardizing the health of workers or detracting from their productivity. That need is particularly acute where large product areas are to be sanded, from positions where manual support of the sander may be stressful. p In another embodiment the frame extends to the ground and may be provided with a pivotal frame support member operative to provide ground support to the sanding mechanism.
The frame may be constructed to be resiliently compressible along the length thereof, to mitigate translation of vibration to the worker, and/or to provide a resilient force urging the sander upwardly as it is placed into compression against the working surface.
The sanding mechanism may further be provided with a plurality of handles engageable to the frame at a plurality of locations along the frame. The handles may further be constructed to be rotatably engageable to the frame to facilitate convenient arrangement thereof.